Only Time Will Tell
by KHmaniac
Summary: A prophecy and a destiny is slowly revealed. So many truths and lies are everywhere, and when Sora knows the truth, what's gonna happen?
1. Twilight Town

**Author's Notes: **It's got some of the Kingdom Hearts II in it, but I didn't copy its plot.This is my first fan fic, so please, no flames. Anyways, enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Kingdom Hearts nor Disney except for the characters I made and the plot.

**Only Time Will Tell:** Twilight Town 

_Aros looked around the empty platform with a picture. The background was yellow, with a funny brunette princess, wearing a yellow dress herself. Some kind of furry dog was behind her. It's very big, so he assumed that it was some beast. It was wearing a blue and white suit. Around it decorated pots and spoons and knifes and forks. A candleholder and a miniature grandfather clock also surrounded them. The whole picture looked like it was made out of stained glass, but what he felt on the ground felt like regular floor to him. Light came shooting down from somewhere above his head, but that was the only light, because darkness surrounded him and the platform._

_I must have hit my head before I went to bed harder than I thought, he thought. He never had these imaginative thoughts. The closest one to this was when he dreamt that he was that he was walking in the woods until a werewolf suddenly came and bit him. He turned into a werewolf himself that night and went to a village called Apples and bit a woman, who somehow did not get affected, but instead, illuminated a light, and suddenly found himself walking somewhere where he had no clue of, because he couldn't see anything but black. He suddenly fell for what seemed as long as 5 millennia, and landed on the pavement (back) and broke his bones. He woke up and found himself hitting his back on the wooden floor._

"_Beware…" There came that chilling voice again. Aros tried not to shiver, but succeeded poorly. It was like the creaky stairs he had in his house, made out of wood, and one step and it feels like you would fall down to the basement. It also sounded like the chilly winds in winter, but nothing can compare to this voice._

_Without a signal, the light above shined brighter, making the shadow behind him longer and wider._

"_The future…"_

_He turned around and saw his shadow moved wigglish, as if it were a cage animal trying to get free from the ground._

"…_awaits for…"_

_The shadow came free, and instead what Aros was imagining, which was a bigger him, except that he was black, a white thingy appeared, with a scarf (Aros was sure that was not a scarf) looking hanging around it's neck. It was silver, with a cross mark across its face. What were they called, Aros thought. No… Noboes… Noboby…_

"…_you."_

_I think they were called nobodies, Aros finally thought. The nobody turned to face him, and started forming an energy ball. Aros gulped. He didn't know how to fight a gigantic monster._

_A warmth spread around his hands. He looked at his own hands, and saw that he held two swords, one white, and one black. They were made as if they came from the angels and devils. It looked like they were his only help now if he wanted to survive this dream._

_He dodged the energy, and slashed its forehead. The nobody showed some pain, but didn't give in._

_Aros bit his lip. "So I'm suppose to slash this nobody a thousand times until it dies? What a dream…" he said through his gritted teeth. A dream…_

"_A dream… This is a dream, so I can have it how I want it," Aros thought out loud. He never tried it before, but he'll certainly give it a shot. He closed his eyes and concentrated, thinking about defeating it. He opened his eyes again and slashed the nobody. This time it showed more pain._

_Lower HP, lower HP, Aros thought and slashed the nobody. It started dissolving and soon faded away._

"_Looks like you've passed my test," a new voice said, not chilly, not creepy. It sounded more like a girl's voice, but a bit boyish too. He couldn't tell._

"_Remember, the future awaits you…" the voice said, and Aros could've swear that it was Namine's voice._

"_Find the sky-child."_

"_Why?" Aros asked._

"_You're his guardian."_

_The platform shattered like thin glass and dissolved as well. He fell deeper and deeper into the darkness…_

Aros fell off his bunk bed (the top one) and landed on the wooden floor. He landed flat back, and rolled over with pain.

"Uhh… who set a bomb for the alarm clock?" a girl asked tiredly with long brown hair in an orange tank top with flowers decorated upon it, and yellow capri pants.

"No Yume. I fell on my back again," Aros answered, and rubbed his pained back slowly. He walked to the white painted closet and took out his black tank top, white-sleeved vest with a red hood, his white baggy pants, a bracelet checkered with white and black squares, and two rings, one white, one black. "I've been—" he yawned, "—Having another nightmare." He started walking to the bathroom.

"Is it about the village of Apples again?" Yume asked and giggled. "I never knew you had an imaginative brain for someone that can't make up any very good stories."

Aros rolled his eyes and locked the door of the bathroom. He stared himself at the mirror. Locks of blond hair stood up everywhere, never combed, and still had its softness. His hazel brown eyes were sharp, but only a person with good eyesight could see sadness behind it. He always resisted the urge crying.

"Berreakfast, everyone! Made from Ojai and Norma especially, your favorite cooking fans!" a boy said with dark brown hair with a headband and was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a red vest made out of wool. He also wore a pair of jeans. He was a bit chubby, but ran amazingly fast. Yume had no idea how he could survive the heat waves they had in Twilight Town.

Yume faked a gag. "Are you sure the food you made is eatable Norma? The last time you guys made food, it tasted like hard board, with the mixture of glue and—"

"That was last time, this time we've come up with a new plan!" Norma cried out loud, and hopped back down the wooden stairs.

Aros came out of the bathroom as usual, he didn't comb his blond hair, and so locks of hair pretty much stuck up everywhere. "Don't tell me they made breakfast," Aros stated.

Yume sighed. "Yes, they did, unfortunately. And why don't you ever comb your hair?"

"Yes I do comb my hair!" Aros protested.

"Yeah… once a month," Yume teased. "Come on, let's go down."

"I don't trust Norma and Ojai on this cooking thing," Aros said, making quotation marks with his fingers on the phrase "this cooking thing".

They went downstairs and into the kitchen. Norma was there, cooking bacon.

"Where did Ojai go?" Aros asked.

"The spiky haired dude-somewhat like you-wanted to go to the bathroom to adjust what he's wearing. He wants to look good in his black tank top with the gray vest and the military capri pants to get out and salute to everyone outside," Norma said sarcastically and put a tray of bacon onto the table. He sat on the ragged old couch to open the TV to watch the cartoons.

"I heard that," a muffled voice came out from the bathroom. A click was heard and Ojai came out of the kitchen bathroom. "I just wanted to look good before we head out to work."

Aros looked around the room nervously. For the last two weeks he made up excuses to not go to work in the store. He had some important business to do, but he never got that far on "the business".

The breakfast was silent as everyone ate quickly. After they finished, Norma grabbed the last piece of toast and walked out the door. "Come on," he called out. "Let's go get some work done." The others groaned. They hated working in the store, and it got pretty much boring. But they always had Norma to do everything for them while they played games, poker perhaps, or maybe a confusing game of Monopoly.

But the excuses weren't because of that for Aros. Of course he would go, he would have to raise money for them four orphans since for who the heck knows how long. They've been together since they were four years old, except Ojai. He was the oldest of the group, being one year older than all of them. But they had no leader, because everyone was a leader. They decided that they had their own rights.

Aros stood up to go up the stairway, but Yume blocked him.

"Nu-huh, not today. You're not abandoning us again!" she said.

"But I—"

"No buts!" She glared at him like some bad kid who went to one of those street markets and blew up the whole place (which Aros has actually done once). He sighed.

"Fine. But can I get something? You are blocking my way." He gestured his arms and Yume moved out. Running up the wooden stairs that creaked again, he shivered about the dream. He went into the room he and Yume shared, and took out two keychains, which looked familiar in his dream. It took a while to know what they were suppose to be used for. He figured that they could change into the exact swords—keyblades. He still remembered the day he got them.

He was in a store trying to get food for the four of them to eat, when he suddenly bumped into a girl with blond hair—Namine, he recalled. He helped her pick up the cans she was holding and she quickly thanked her, hastily giving the two keychains behind. There was a note attached to it, saying:

Aros,

These two keychains are supposed to be with you. If you know how to use them, they'll change into keyblades. The white one's the Oathkeeper; the black one's the Oblivion. Don't give them back to me. I'm sorry I can't say more, see you later.

--Namine

P.S. Good luck on your quest.

Aros was puzzled by the statement, and decided to think about it later.

A few days after that, he came to a street market and found an old man, begging people for food. He came to Aros, and asked for food. He felt sorry for the old man, and gave him the loaf of bread he bought from the bakery shop, and in return, he gave Aros a mini blue stand, with four colored pearls, the size of marbles, resting on the mini pit-holes the stand has offered. The old men told him, "Keep it with you. It's important to a good boy like you," and walked off, leaving Aros standing there confused.

And now, he's still haven't thought about what to do with the blue stand with the colored marbles. He did think about giving the other three to his friends, since it had their favorite colors. Norma, green, Ojai, red, Yume, yellow, and he'd keep the blue one to himself.

He climbed up the ladder to his bed and took out the blue stand that he had been hiding recently. And today, he'll share it with them.

"Aros, are you ready? Norma's going to blow off if you don't hurry!" Ojai hollered down the stairs. Aros scrambled out of his bed and hid the stand in his backpack and hurried out of the room. He bounded of the stairs and landed with a _thump_ on the floor.

"You two keep on jumping like that and this stair is gonna fall," Yume lectured to Aros and Norma.

"Jeez, Ojai yelled for me, so, I came," Aros replied, scratching the back of his hair.

The group went to Hector Street, waving at people they knew. They looked out for Sipco, an evil assassinator who almost killed Aros when he was seven years old.

They officially named him insane. He's one of those stupid bullies (for the expectation that he was really old, like around the 60-70s) who loved to pick a fight with anyone that stood in his way.

Because of that, Aros decided to learn some martial art and sparring. He went on to swordsmanship quickly, and was now the high student of his favorite teacher, Mr. Ukiah. Later he found a box of ancient text in the attic and learned how to use the magic.

Soon they were at German Road, and greeted their nice boss, Yuka. Today she had her red hair tied back into a bun, wearing her favorite outfit, a nice red dress and an old pair of blue sneakers. She greeted them back and gestured to come into her shop.

"Don't get me scared like that again, naughty children," Yuka said. "You guys were awfully late this morning."

"Sorry, Yuka, we got held back by… Aros," Norma said, glaring at Aros, but in a friendly way.

"Sorry," Aros added sheepishly.

"It's okay." She winked. "But next time, do try to hurry to brush your hair."

"It's not that it's—"

"I don't—or I should say _can't_ give out detention to three 15 year olds and a 16 year old."

"Stop teasing, Yuka. You can't stop wearing your dress, can you? Or are you secretly meeting a boyfriend you haven't introduce to you favorite children?" Ojai asked.

"You guys aren't children anymore, you're teens! Now go get working. I need to meet someone very important."

"Ha! So you do admit that you have a boyfriend!" Yume pointed out. "Who's the lucky one, eh?"

Yuka blushed. "No, it's nothing like that! It's one of my security workers," she said hastily. "Anyways, gotta go, see ya later alligator!" She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, but stopped to give a salute to Ojai, and ran off.

"I know it, she does have a boyfriend," Yume said.

"Whatever, I just want to get this over with," Ojai said. "A game of poker?"

His, Yume's, and Aros' hands shot up. Norma rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll take the shop again." So, as usual, he stood by the countertop, waiting for people to come in. Aros, Yume, and Ojai changed plans and decided to play Monopoly. Norma volunteered for banker and card giver (surprisingly), Yume was the horse rider, Ojai was the shoe, and Aros took the thimble, a good luck charm he would say. Yume lost all her money first, and Ojai landed on the Boardwalk, which was now a hotel and Aros won the game. Yume and Ojai claimed that somehow he cheated, but Norma said that he didn't make even one move from him. Yuka came in shortly.

She sighed. "How wonderful it was," she said and flopped herself onto a cushion. Yume took notice of Yuka taking out a aluminum wrapped box and looked at it. She went over, snatched it, and asked, "So you _do_ have someone you admire! Who_ is it_ then?"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! But give it back! It's precious!" Yuka said and snatched it back. She sighed. "It's…"

"Who?" Aros and the others said in unison.

"It's… Ted."

"Ted?" Ojai said and rubbed his chin, thinking thoughtfully. "Ted? That Ted? The musician person with hair that's gelled and—"

"He's not _just_ a person!" Yuka said, a bit hurt. "He's romantic," she said slowly.

Aros whispered to Norma, "Twenty-year-olds."

"Anyways," Yuka continued. "No work this weekend. Spend the time all you like! Here's the money." She took 20 dollars from her purse and handed it to Norma. "Thanks, children, now off you go! I need to chat with someone on the phone." She swept them out of the shop like parasites that were about to bite her and shut the door. She hung on the door sign, CLOSED, and a fast pace of footsteps were heard.

"Ted…" Yume murmured.

"What's that? I can't hear you," Norma said. He cupped his ears and moved closer to Yume's mouth. She slapped him.

"Well, I feel like going to the tower. Anyone want to join me?" Aros asked, and everyone raised their hand.

The view was magnificent up the clock tower with two bells on the side all the time because the sun never sets, nor does it ever rise. It just sits there, stuck in time, so people would always have to looked at the clock tower to know what time it really was.

"Yep, our old friend, the clock tower," Ojai said. They came from the shortcut, the one they knew years from Cid, their old friend.

"Let's go check for Cid so we can go to the top," Norma said and ran to the shop, directly below the lock tower. The others followed and opened the metal gold door.

"Hello? Anyone here?" a sound of rummage was heard in the storage room, and an old guy full of youth came out, scratched his yellow hair and put pilot goggles back above his face which were hanging on his neck.

"Sorry… Trying to find something," he said sheepishly.

"Cid, we were wondering… could we go up the tower?" Aros asked.

"The tower? Of course you can! It's not like you're strangers to me," Cid said, and walked over to the elevator to push the button.

"Be as long as you want up there to your full extent," said Cid, and went back to the storage room to peer in the boxes.

"Well, that wasn't much of a talk," Ojai said as he folded his arms.

"He did say he was looking for something," Norma said. "Maybe something he lost?"

"Who cares. It's his business, and not ours," Yume said as she stepped out of the elevator when it stopped. "Come on, let's go see the view." They walked out of the middle and into the sunlight.

"It's no wonder why this place is called Twilight Town," Aros said as sat on the ledge of the tower. Others followed suit. They stared at the sun's beauty, though they could never see the full of it.

Aros knew what he would do now. He took his backpack off, and zipped it open, glad to see the stand still there like before.

"What's that you got?" Yume asked as she peered into his backpack. Aros took it out and held it out, careful not to drop the glimmering stand.

"I got this a few days before from an old man. He said it's important," Aros said, and plucked out the yellow marble to give to Yume. But she refused.

"No. Take it. It's an early present." Aros clumped it into her hands, gave the red one to Ojai, and threw the green one to Norma, who caught it expertly. He plucked the blue one and held the marble to the sun, glittering with hope.

**Author's Endnote:** If you're waiting for Sora to come into the picture, it's the next chapter. No flames, and review!


	2. The Familiar Town

**Author's Note:** This one's Sora's group. Please, no flames, or it'll turn me into a bad mood. R&R!

**Only Time Will Tell: **The Familiar Town

They walked for hours and hours in the unknown town. Sora, Donald, and Goofy soon got pretty tired. Sora was wearing almost everything black. He had a dark blue tank top, a black-sleeved vest with a black hood, a pair of black shorts, with yellow straps crossed everywhere, and red bags hanging on the side of his blue belt. He had black shoes with dark blue straps to secure it, and black fingerless gloves. He still had his silver crown pendent around his neck he got a long time ago. His spiky chestnut hair—that gotten even messier—matched perfectly with his narrow innocent ocean blue eyes.

Donald wore a blue hat and blue clothes with lots of zippers and pockets to carry potions and elixirs and was especially designed for a duck back at Disney. Goofy was wearing a green sweater with a black vest, and brown pants. These uniforms were to hide their true identity. Donald was the best magician—though easily tempered, and Goofy was the best knight—though hates fighting and would always rather be carefree.

"Okay, that's enough!" Donald cried our loud and jumped madly. His blue hat fell off to the ground, and a string of curses left his bill.

"Gawrsh Donald, you better wash your mouth," Goofy suggested. "You've acting like this… since we… I don't know."

The three found themselves to be lying on the concrete a few hours ago. Having no idea what happened before, they started looking for a store to know where they are. People all kept staring at them, wondering who they were and how they appeared to here. Some whispered and gossiped.

"What's that strange spiky haired guy doing there—"

"Haven't seen a duck that talks for a long time—"

"Weird…"

Sora and the others tried best to ignore them, but one got Donald real mad and fired firaga, but Sora knocked the wand off, and it fired at the woman's plants that she was raising so carefully. Sora quickly looked into his red bags for some munny and threw it to the cranky lady. She cursed under her breath but Sora and company were gone.

"Humph. I just want to know where we are," said Sora, glad to have escaped that street. "From the looks of it, it's getting late, and I'm starting to get hot." His stomach grumbled and he added, "And hungry too."

"But the sun's exactly where it was. It didn't move at all," Goofy said. Donald lost his temper.

"I don't care where the sun is! I just want to know where we are!" Donald hollered. Sora looked at him in a peculiar expression.

"You really should cool down. Last time I remembered, you were never this angry unless someone or something scared you."

"So are you calling me a coward?"

"No, why would I?" Sora stopped talking and moved away from the mad duck, and shook his chestnut hair. "You seem mad at… everything now." He sighed. "Come on. It's getting late. It's best if we can find a place to sleep."

"And how do you know it's late?" Donald asked.

Sora sighed again. "Just look at the clock tower, Donald."

"Hey, maybe we ought to find the train station. It must say what town this is somewhere. And what's a better place to find it than the train station?" Goofy asked.

"You know, I was thinking, why don't we just ask someone?" Sora said. "I mean, this whole town probably knows what this place is called."

"Rule 256," Goofy read off of a ripped brochure he found on the ground. "You can not tell anyone what the town is called if they are new to it or if they are strangers."

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm getting sooo hungry," Sora complained.

"Well, too bad for you. Looks like luck isn't on your side today," Donald snapped.

"King Mickey would've said something better," Sora murmured. "More like, 'Don't worry!' or like, 'Never give up hope!'" He tried to imitate King Mickey voice. Donald lost it.

"Say one more thing about him and you're dead!" Donald tried to holler in his ear, but jumped only to his lower shoulder.

"Well, how do we find him?" Goofy asked.

"Well, we can't knock onto someone's door and go, 'Hello? Have you seen King Mickey? The one that's short and has big ears, looks royal and short and wears fancy jewelry?' or maybe if we were finding Riku, we would go, 'Hey, sorry to cut your time short, but have you seen this cool and collected kid, strong muscles, and long silver hair? And perhaps he has a bit of bad attitude, and he's pretty much pale?'"

Donald got worse about King Mickey, ignoring Sora's comments about Riku. "Shut up!" he screeched on top of his lungs. Everyone around them turned to look at the strange group that was never seen out in the grounds of their town before. Sora sheepishly waved at all of them and did his sheepish grin.

"Apologize right now—" Sora quickly shut Donald's bill off.

They turned to another street, with not a lot of people—probably because the sun's rays were the strongest here, so if anyone wanted a tan, all they had to do was get a fold-up chair, a pair of sunglasses, some sun lotion, a straw hat, and a piece of weed to stick it into your mouth and sit there all day, bathing in the warmness. As if people here don't already do that. They walked two more blocks, and turned right to Mt. River St. Not a lot of people were there either.

"Well, according to my calculations, there isn't that much people in this street," Goofy said as he peered around.

"Then maybe Riku or King Mickey could be wandering around here," Sora said, shielding his eyes to catch any big ears or silver hair.

"King Mickey does NOT wander, Sora. He knows where he's going. Not like some people I know. He is—" Donald responded angrily.

Sora and Goofy pretended to be talking to each other while Donald went screaming his head off. Because not a lot of people were there, everyone turned around to eye the group.

"Yeah, so, I guess we could now could go to the train station," Sora suggested.

"Yep, I'm getting hungry as well," Goofy said.

"—and so you must use more casual and former words and not horrible ones that somehow got stuffed into you vocabulary list," Donald finished his lecture.

"Are you kidding me? I may have a weird list of vocabulary words, but you're vocabulary list is much more colorful," Sora said, sarcastically stating the last part.

"Shut—" Sora held Donald's bill shut.

"Please, we're trying to find Riku and King Mickey. You won't be much of a help if you keep tutoring me on former words. There's not a lot of time now, so this is not the time to be royal. You do want to find the king, right?" Sora asked.

"Mu-hum," Donald hummed through his shut bill.

"Besides," he crossed his arms and did his trademark grin, "it's really funny to see you mad."

"Watch it," Donald muttered.

"Let's just go find the train station and get it over with," he said and ran off.

"How… many… stairways are… there?" Donald said as they climbed the 80th stairway (it was labeled on the wall).

"Who cares," Sora answered. They were in the building, climbing the stairway, because unluckily, engineers were fixing up the broken elevator that broke down a few minutes before they came there. They almost reached the top of the place where they were heading to, the train station.

The train station was by the side of the clock tower. It was used to travel to different places easier than a gummi ship because you wouldn't need to go between the New Universe, and the Old Universe. Twilight Town was stuck right in the middle of the two.

"I just feel like my youth's returning to me!" Sora claimed as he reached the 90th stairway.

"You still are a youth," Donald answered as he reached for the rail to hold onto, making his way to the 83rd stairway.

"No, I'm fifteen." Sora reached for the rail for support and kept on climbing. "All I want is all the food you can eat like there's no tomorrow. How I wander for french fries and perhaps a hamburger."

"Stop daydreaming. We don't have enough munny to buy food," Donald said hoarsely.

"The 100th stairway and we're there!" Goofy exclaimed, with only him on the 100th stairway, Sora on the 94th, and Donald on the 86th. His voice echoed all the way down to the 1st.

"That's nice of you to know, now would you mind waiting for me?" Sora cupped his mouth and asked.

"Sure."

"Traitors!" Donald yelled below. He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe if you would speed up instead of complaining, you'd be all the way up here," Sora said to Donald and kept climbing, the shoes echoing. Donald took notice of this and started running up the stairs.

Once they reached up the 100th stairway, Sora and Donald huffing and puffing, and Goofy skipping around, they sat down on the waiting benches.

"Next time, I'm rolling down the stairs," Sora complained.

"For once, I agree with you," Donald said. Sora got up and looked around for a map. He found a board explaining the times and where the trains would be heading. On the top it said Twilight Town: The world between the new and old. There was some history about it on the bottom of the board.

_Built in 340 B. C., Twilight Town would still be considered new, though it has been in hard situations._

_Twilight Town Act completely the same as Traverse town, except that our world is dawn, and the other's night. They both bring people from them that lost their homes. We bring people from the new universe, they bring the old._

_We are famous for our golden train track, a new way of traveling to other worlds. But it would not be installed until July 26, 1990._

_Hey,_ Sora thought, _that was when I was born. Strange. _He continued reading.

_We discovered that we were a world in the middle— in-between. Other worlds came and go in in-between, but we always stayed there. Even though the in-between was dangerous, it was usually a place for the world's destruction instead of making something even more badly like the 324 b. c. scientists say that the ruined worlds came together to form a habitat for heartless. They called it kingdom hearts._

_Wow… heartless back that long time ago. I wonder who slaughtered them?_

The last few sentences were smudged, so Sora couldn't make out what it was saying except the bottom.

_Written by the mayor in the new age (the year zero)_

Sora blinked, trying to get his noggin working again. _The New Age? And heartless at that time? Wow, then that means… that means Ansem couldn't be the first to discover the heartless! It was someone else. Someone back like…_ Sora counted his fingers. _It was about 2200 years ago from the 340 B.C. Ansem couldn't have lived that long, could he?_ He remembered why he was reading it again and looked it over again.

_Why does Twilight Town sound so familiar? It's like, my other heart knows this…_ Sora thought and thought.

"_Here, take this. It was created from the other side of yourself."_


End file.
